Summer Love
by SonamySistah96
Summary: One-Shot  The only person who seperates Sonic and Amy is, Sally. Sonic must now overcome her and seek out Amy to express to her his true feelings.


Sonamy Lemon

~My first Sonamy lemon people! No I am not that perverted but indeed do have a deep respect for the 'activity'. Right now its 12:04 and I'm really bored so I might as well do this. Well enjoy! ~

Disclaimer: Why does SEGA always have to rub in the fact that they own Sonic and I don't? If I did own Sonic, he would have such a better series.

ONWARD!

~Summer Love~

Summer time. A time for fun at the beach, relaxation, and days with friends. It's also a time for…love. Sonic the Hedgehog felt that way, only someone stood in his way from obtaining his true love. That someone was Sally Acorn. Sally Acorn was always trying to drive Sonic and Amy apart, to the point where Amy stopped talking to them ever. Sonic was deeply depressed by this and thought night and day about how he was going to get Amy back. Unfortunately, Sally noticed this and tried even harder to keep Sonic's attention.

"Sonic? Yoo-hoo? Earth to Sonic." Sally called as she waved a hand in front of Sonic's face. Sonic came out of his trance and shook his head.

"Oh sorry Sally, I was just…thinking." Sonic replied.

"About what Sonikku?"

Sonic winced at this; he didn't like to be called that unless it came from the angelic voice of Amy.

"Just about stuff."

"You're thinking about her again aren't you? Sonikku when are you going to realize that you are meant to be with me? That little pink brat is nothing special, I am much better for you Sonic. Just think I could make you a king. What could Amy do for you?" Sally stated. Sonic looked at her with sadness, anger, and hatred in his eyes.

"Amy could love me for who I am Sally. That's something you could never do. All you ever think about is yourself and seducing me. You Sally, are a whore. What girl goes around wearing only what you do? Amy would never do the thing you do, that's why she means more to me then you ever will."

With that Sonic zoomed off to find Amy Rose. He just hoped that she still felt the same way for him.

Walking in Station Square was a pink hedgehog with shoulder length quills, a spaghetti strap tank top that showed her stomach, a red mini skirt that came to her mid thigh, and her trademark red/white boots. Amy Rose walked along thinking of a certain hedgehog that seemed to never leave her mind.

"Oh, Sonic I miss you so much. I wish Sally wouldn't always try to keep us apart." She said to herself.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore." Said a male voice from behind.

Amy turned around to see a tall and handsome blue hedgehog standing there grinning and with a little blush on his face. Amy's heart leapt for joy as she gazed upon her cobalt hero, Sonic. Sonic gazed back at Amy with tender and loving eyes as he saw how much she had changed. She no longer wore her red dress, headband, and white gloves with bangles. She had also matured a lot since he had last seen her, both physically and mentally. Sonic smiled even wider at this. Then Amy ran up and gave Sonic a longing hug and cried a few tears of joy.

"Oh Sonic, I've missed you so much! Is everything alright? Shouldn't you be with Sally? I know she would hate it if she saw you with me," Amy said looking down forlorn.

Sonic put a hand under her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze. Amy smiled a bit and nuzzled Sonic's hand.

"Like I said, Ames, you don't have to worry about her anymore. She won't keep us apart any longer."

Amy giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"You called me 'Ames'. I missed that nickname. What did I used to call you?" Amy responded.

"Sonikku. I always loved it when you did that, just like I love you."

"I love you, too, Sonikku."

With that, Amy reached up and gave Sonic a kiss on the lips. Her breasts brushed against his chest causing Sonic to get a little 'excited'. It also caused all his blood to rush to a particular lower region. (Oh yes, Sonic is wearing brown shorts and a white 'T'.) Sonic blushed a bit but kissed back with equal force. He wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and trailed his hands up and down her back. Amy put her arms around Sonic's neck and played with his quills. They kissed for two minutes before pulling apart for air and looking deep into each other's eyes. Sonic was the first one to speak.

"You're a great kisser, much better than Sally any day." He smirked.

Amy blushed.

"Of course I'm better than that squirrel, slash chipmunk. I am not a hoe. Hoes can't kiss."

Sonic smiled a big goofy grin.

"I didn't know you weren't a hoe. You have a nice body like one," he said playfully. Amy laughed.

"Oh Sonic, shut up," she said and playfully shoved him.

"I'm just saying you sexy is all. You're like a beautiful strawberry or something."

Amy grinned deviously at this.

"You wouldn't know how to squeeze it if you had it, baby."

Amy winked and started walking away, making sure to sway her hips seductively as she went. Sonic just stood there looking at her butt move as she walked away. Amy looked back and saw his goofy smile intact and started to giggle a little. She then saw that Sonic had started to follow her slowly, Amy decided to let him do the chasing for once. She broke into a sprint to her apartment with Sonic close behind. Sonic didn't run at full speed because Amy wasn't that fast in a sprint. The pink one pulled out her keys and quickly opened the small apartment door, but before she could shut it Sonic came speeding through. Amy laughed and ran to the kitchen as Sonic shut the front door. She stood behind one side of the counter while Sonic was on the other.

"Why do you run Rose? You know I'm going to catch you." Sonic taunted playfully.

"Well then come and get me, Blue Boy."

With that Amy made a mad dash for the bedroom with Sonic in hot pursuit. She only got through the door before Sonic grabbed her and threw her on the bed laughing. Amy looked up to see Sonic coming closer with an evil grin on his face. He had locked the door and was now about to grab Amy when she jumped off the bed and tried to unlock the door. Sonic sped over to her and grabbed her behind the waste then swung her on the bed again. Before Amy could get up, Sonic quickly jumped on top of her and pinned her down.

"I told you not to run, Ames. Since you didn't listen to me, I think some form of punishment is in order." He whispered to her.

"I'm afraid to think of what you have in mind," Amy giggled. "Alright what is my punishment, Blue Boy?"

Sonic sat up a bit and grinned mischievously at Amy.

"We're going to play a little game my dear Amy. I'm going to ask you some questions, rather personal ones at that. If you answer truthfully, you keep your clothes on. If you lie or get it wrong, well let's just say that you'll be my own private stripper."

"Sonic you are one perverted hedgehog." Amy smiled.

"You know it. Now question one…are you a virgin?" Sonic asked a little reluctantly.

"Of course, and uh, if you want to find out if I'm telling the truth we can 'experiment' later on." Amy purred seductively.

Sonic growled playfully and nodded.

"I'll be sure to check up on that later. Okay, question two."

"How many questions are there, Sonikku?"

Sonic only gave her an evil smile that said, 'the questions don't stop until the clothes come off.'

"Amy what is your cup size?"

"A."

"Liar, you look much bigger than any 'A' cup."

Amy kind of scooted away up the bed in an attempt to keep Sonic from her bra. Sonic was having none of that and quickly caught her. He whispered to her to turn around and Amy complied. Sonic slowly lifted the tank top up to reveal a sexy red lace bra. He looked at the tag and saw that it read, 'cup size: C36.' He smiled and leaned forward to whisper in Amy's ear.

"Well Amy it turns out that you're a little liar. It says here that you're a size, C36. You know what comes next don't you, Miss Rose?"

Amy nodded her head and giggled as Sonic began to unhook her bra at the back. He slowly pulled it off and discarded it on the floor. He turned her around to face him and watched as her nipples became hard to their sudden exposure to cool air. Sonic smiled and looked into Amy's eyes as she blushed and smiled back. Amy came forward and kissed Sonic, making sure to brush her nipples up against his chest in the process. Sonic kissed back and ran his right hand down the side of Amy's breast. They both then pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Alright, Amy one more question. Then you can undress me." Amy smiled seductively at this. "If you were to have sex with someone right now, would you rather do it doggy style, or would you rather have him eat you out first?"

Amy got in a thinking position for a moment and then said in a very sexually vexed voice, "Eat me out"

"With pleasure."

At that, Sonic quickly pulled off Amy's boots and skirt, leaving behind her sexy lace underwear. Amy pulled Sonic's shirt over his head and began to unzip his shorts. Sonic began to rub Amy's 'flower' through the panties as she pulled off his boxers. Amy pulled out Sonic's dick, which was at least eight inches long, and began to caress it. Sonic kissed Amy and pulled off her panties then began to trail kisses all the way down her body. He reached her throbbing 'flower' and began to stick his tongue inside. Amy moaned in pleasure as Sonic swirled his tongue and pushed it in deeper. After about three more minutes of this, Amy came and Sonic licked it all up. He started kissing up her body again and came to her breasts. Sonic started to lick, suck, and lightly nibble on the right one as his left hand caressed the left one. Amy moaned and pressed Sonic's head closer for more pleasure. He stopped fondling her breasts and came up to Amy's face. He kissed her passionately and then spoke to her.

"You ready to lose your virginity, Ames?"

"As long as it's to you, my Sonikku." Amy meant every word of that, too.

Sonic then kissed her once more and reached over the side of the bed to his shorts. He pulled out a condom from one of his pockets and began to put it on.

"You sure did come prepared," Amy giggled. Sonic blushed as he finished putting the condom on.

"I didn't know what to be prepared for with you. You're unpredictable," Sonic smiled.

"You know it."

The blue hedgehog then slowly began to push his member into his pink companion. Amy winced as he went deeper and slowly broke her virginity wall. Sonic saw her discomfort and kissed her softly, then whispered that the pain would be gone soon. He was right, after a few seconds the pain was gone and Amy nodded the signal to go on, Sonic then started to pump in slowly. Gradually he got faster of course. Amy moaned softly and kissed his chest from time to time. Sonic kissed down Amy's neck, leaving hickies, and gently lick her breasts from time to time. He slowed down for a minute to ask her a question.

"Hey Ames, you wanna be on top?"

"Sure."

So the two switched positions, now Amy rode Sonic like a bucking bronco. She felt so dominant on top and loved the fact that she and Sonic were together like this. The said blue hedgehog now kissed his companion passionately and fondled her nipples with his thumbs.

"Amy, you're perfect." He breathed. Amy blushed and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Sonic then rolled them over so that he was on top and began to thrust harder and faster.

"Oh God…Sonic!"

"I love you Amy."

"I love you, too, Sonic."

The two hedgehogs then poured all their energy into one final thrust and came hard. (Keep in mind that this all took about two hours…Hey Sonic aint no two minute brotha! LOL)

"OH, SONIC!"

"AMY!"

Both hedgehogs released themselves and then slowly relaxed while still riding the last pleasurable waves. The only disappointment for them was that there was a condom separating them from the ultimate experience. However, Sonic and Amy weren't quite ready for a family, but Sonic thought to himself that the day he and Amy would fully give themselves to each other would come soon. He threw away the condom and looked over at his pink companion with love in his eyes, and watched as her chest rose and fell with her breathing pattern. Sonic pulled her towards him and she snuggled in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"So Ames, what did you think of your first time?"

Amy looked up at him.

"It was the best thing that has happened to me since I met you, and if I had the energy I'd do it again just for you. What the?"

Amy felt something poking at the inside of her thigh and looked at Sonic. He blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I stay horny for a long time. Actually I think it's your fault." He joked.

"My fault, how is it my fault?"

"'It' likes your body, babe. Besides, you should be honored that it stands at attention for you."

The pink hedgie giggled.

"Well then, let me reward 'it' for the salute."

Amy kissed Sonic and then slid down under the covers. Sonic waited excitedly for what she was about to do and yelped in surprise when he felt her lips on his member.

"OH GOD." He gasped.

Amy giggled and began to lick the tip and gently suck. Her fingers played with his balls as she skillfully began to deep throat Sonic's dick. (Ha-ha! Dick is a funny word. Lmfao) She sucked on his member like it was a kid's favorite candy. Sonic gripped the bed sheets in ecstasy and moaned in pleasure. Amy kept sucking until her cheek muscles were sore, but savored the delicious pre-cum that was trickling out. After about ten more minutes of Amy's 'torture', Sonic came in her mouth and she swallowed it all. Her stomach did a flip due to all the new cum landing. She then kissed back up to his grinning lips and engaged him in a passionate kiss.

"You taste good." She whispered to him. Sonic chuckled and held her close to him; he then put his lips to her ear and spoke.

"So do you, and later when I have the energy, I'll do the same again for you."

"I look forward to that. *sigh* Don't you just love summer?"

"Yeah, it's my new favorite season."

"How come?"

"Because it's the time of year that allowed us to come together, and it's also the season when I get to see your hot body in a bikini." Sonic laughed.

"OMG! You are so perverted!" the pink one giggled and snuggled up to him.

"What can I say, I'm cool that way." He replied and kissed her softly before they both fell asleep. No doubt today would be a day they remember for the rest of their life.

~End~

~ You know, I don't think I did half bad for my first lemon. If you think otherwise, please send me some constructive criticism in the beautiful form of a review. But if you fuckin flame me, I will *beep* *beep* and *beep* *beep* *beep* and so help me I just might *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* * (deep breath) * fuckin beep!

Have a nice day. Lmfao! Oh and don't forget to click on that oh so tempting button at the bottom of the screen k? :D


End file.
